Golden Death
by DanielleDaughterOfDeathanMagic
Summary: She was orphaned when her mother died, her dad left when she was 2, she never knew any of her family. She has been 15 for 46 years. She moved to Manhatten only to meet someone, someone who changes her world and might take her love. The story is good but I won't know for sure until you tell me. So read or the sparkly unicorns will eat all your awesomeness. T 4 no reason.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello! I am mrmngrl101. This is officially my first fan-fiction, for those who have read what you thought was my first fan-fiction. That was actually a spoiler for The Son of Sobek though trident25SPQR had this wonderfull idea of adding on chapters of my own so, I'll be uploading Ch. 2 soon but for now this fanfiction. I am not an uber good writer so please R&R, I accept constructive criticism just not plain rudeness._**

* * *

**_Oops almost forgot the disclaimer: OK who here thinks I am a man with a talent for ruining kids lives by making them wait a year for a very important book. No-one, thought so._**

* * *

Ch. 1: Vera's Pov.

I jump to the side, slashing at the monster. "A drakon" I remember as I duck, finally hitting the monster with my sword, _Shadow Slayer_. Sadly the drakon doesn't seem to enjoy it as much as I did, since it retaliated with a claw to my shoulder. I hiss as it starts to heal. My two fangs were becoming noticeable, they do that when I'm happy, angry, or if I want them to. If anyone was watching they would see a teenage girl with long midnight-black hair in a black outfit, who has black eyes with a golden band around her pupils, pale skin, and fangs, who is fighting something with something. Most mortals can't process what is happening so their minds invent something. Good thing no-one was around. Brought back to Earth by a near hit to my head. I furiously leap at the drakon attacking it with _Shadow Slayer _and my dagger _Death Bringer_. With a cry I plunged _Shadow Slayer_ into its neck. I grinned as it turned into golden dust. _"Another one down" _I thought happily as I walked from the scene. A scent wafted by my nose. I didn't recognize it, it wasn't a monster, not one that I've met anyways. I whirled around with my weapons ready, to see nothing, zip, nada. I frowned "_I'll have to check that out later_" I then stepped into the shadows and traveled to my apartment. My apartment is not super fancy but if I wanted it to be I could have it. One of my strange gifts is that I can feel when a gem is underground nearby and I can will it to the surface. Thats how I can afford to have a home without working. The only issue is that usually the person who receives the gem dies soon. But its not my problem right? I pull out my journal, the only thing left, minus my weapons, that I have left from my time in England. Speaking of weapons I took _Shadow Slayer _and _Death Bringer_ and willed them back into bracelet and ring form. There. I take a pen and write down what happened this year. Every year on my birthday I write what happened that day. So far there is 56 entries. I started this tradition when I was 5, so yah happy 61st birthday to me. I have officially been 15 for 46 years. Here's my entry.

_Hey,_

_So today is December 15, 2010. I have officially been alive for 61 years. Its been 59 years since my dad left, and 45 since my mom died. 42 years since I came to New York, and 12 since I started living in Manhattan. It seems like my life is ruled by numbers, 2 fangs, 2 weapons. Years and Years of being bored, fighting monsters because running from police. Good thing is I can now throw a fork with great accuracy, thanks to weeks laying around in my apartment. I train for at least 4 hours a day, and rob the local blood bank monthly. Much better than having to suck it out myself. If I know one thing it is to always trust your instincts even if all seems right like today. I felt that there was a danger but I'm not sure I faced it yet. The Drakon was too easy to kill. I spent maybe 5 minutes doing what should have taken me at least 10 minutes. But no matter._

_Talk to you next year,_

_Vera _

I put down the journal frowning, something wasn't right. I laughed realizing just how hungry I was, I was hearing things. I opened the fridge and grabbed a blood bag and stuck my fangs into it grinning happily. When I finished I laid down in bed and fell into a deep dream filled sleep.

* * *

**_Yes I know its short but, they will get longer. I'm not sure the exact dates in the book (these are obviously wrong for the book) but this about the time the Lightning Thief begins. Please R&R and if there are suggestions please tell me (I usually get writers block 2 chapters into a story) and remember their are no bad ideas. Unless you are a certain author *cough* Riordan *cough*_**

**_-Mrmngrl101_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Golden Death Ch 2**_

_**Hey guys! Long time no see right. Yah. Sorry about that but I'm a procrastinator, and school was a jerk giving us ARMT, end-year-tests, and other junk, I managed to write two chapters and get neither published :(.**_

_**Thanks to reviewers and XxxXGreek GeekXxxX for being my unofficial Beta. **_

_**Disclaimer: *Insert witty remark about not owning PJO here***_

* * *

Malcolm P.O.V. (Didn't see that coming, did ya?)

I was hanging out in the park, talking to some nymphs; I was one of the only ones that hadn't annoyed them yet. As I was talking, I heard a roar. My first thought was, 'Whaaaa?' When it dawned on me: monster. With that in mind, I took a pin (not a pen) out of my pocket and squeezed it, turning it into my short sword, Wisdom, and then I ran out of the park and towards the source of the sound.

'A drakon, great, I thought sarcastically.' Then I noticed the girl who was fighting the drakon. She was a demigod, obviously, since she had a celestial bronze dagger and a black sword. The girl fought with ease, which made me think of the Ares cabin, but I'm pretty sure she isn't, due to how she looks nothing like an Ares kid.

She was pretty for one, at least from the back. She had long black hair in a tight neat braid and was wearing a long sleeved black shirt, black skinny jeans, black shoes, and black socks. 'Wow, she really likes black,' I thought.

While I was standing there watching her, the drakon landed a blow to her shoulder, and I almost ran to help, when I noticed that even though the shirt and shoulder were shredded, their was no blood and it was already healing.

Now, being the son of the wisdom goddess, I was trying to think of a reason, but was coming up blank, which really annoyed me. Making a mental note to check it out later, I turned my eyes back to the girl who now had fangs and was now... WAIT! Fangs?!

I was made of logic-well not literally, but you get it-and she was not logical. She leaped at the drakon and promptly turned it to golden dust, and afterwards started to walk off. I almost moved to talk to her when she whirled around, nostrils flaring. I saw her eyes; her irises were pitch black with a bright drachma gold ring around her pupil. Her skin was pale as if she hadn't seen the sun in years.

I was pulled out of my observations when she shook her head and stepped into a shadow, disappearing in a swirl of darkness. I sighed and thought, 'Well now what?' I couldn't IM Chiron since it was dark outside, so I picked a hotel and went into it, having to shake awake the guy at the desk. The guy, his name according to the badge, was iPlh-oh, sorry, Phil.

Stupid Dyslexia.

You would think as a child of Athena dyslexia would skip me, right? But I still have it pretty bad.

Anyways, Phil wasn't really happy about me interrupting his nap. "What?" Phil asked, obviously irritated.

I wanted to respond with something like "I am here to pick up my pizza," but that probably wouldn't be best or smart. I decided to go with the obvious: "I want a room."

"Oh well... if that's what you want, grab a key out of the drawer. I'm taking a break."

To say I was shocked was an understatement, but I took it in stride "Thanks, I'll leave you to your nap then." I hadn't even finished speaking when he was already asleep. Well ok... I grabbed a key, found the room, and went to sleep, collapsing on the bed.

I dreamed about that girl. I should have seen that coming, because demigod dreams suck. So anyway, she was standing with her back against the wall in an ally, drinking a red liquid from a bottle. "You must look in the dark for her." I spun trying to find the source of the voice.

I then saw the three Fates. I immediately bowed; they can make your life a literal Hades. The middle Fate then spoke "You must look in the dark to find her. She will be there."

Oh great. That's so helpful. As I thought that, I woke up to the light of our beautiful sun. 'Curse you sun,' I thought bitterly. Well, now that the sun is up, I can IM Chiron.

I went outside to the fountain and threw a drachma into the mist. "Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering and show me Chiron at Camp Half-Blood." The mist shimmered and Chiron appeared in the mist.

"Malcolm, how is your trip in the city?" Chiron said.

"OK I guess, but I think I found a half-blood," I replied.

"Do you need me to send a sayter up there?" Chiron asked.

"No, I'm good. I will be there tonight or tomorrow with her."

"Are you sure?" Chiron asked.

"Yeah, it will be as easy as a quadratic equation"

Chiron sighed, "OK, but be careful."

"I will." With that I sliced my hand through the message.

* * *

**_Yah... Short but you got a chapter so be happy. Since its summer I 'might' update earlier but no promises but I do promise to have the next chapter up soon, so Peace! Oh yah how could I forget this: Ch. 3 is going to be up soon when I finish it which might be in a few minutes or days so yah. _**

**_You see that button... Hit it and you'll make me happy and happy me = more writing_**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
